Charging Rhinos
Charging Rhinos is a Tyrant Player Faction on Kongregate. About Us The Charging Rhinos faction was founded by Rhino3b on April 10th of 2011. Like any other faction, we have had some ups and downs, but we are currently stronger than ever. We have acquired some very active, and very skilled players from other factions who were intrigued by a chance to be a member of the prestigious Charging Rhinos. Because of this, we are currently number 3 on the rankings list and are continuing our climb to the top of the leaderboard. Features The Charging Rhinos faction has some unique features that not all other factions have. The first one is that we have our own forum. In this forum there are discussions of raids, tournament decks, surge decks, and various other important information. We also have a very sophisticated method to track all of our members' statistics over the past week. Through this we are able to track loyalty, days inactive, points scored, and points against. This helps to maintain an active faction and gives an easy way to see who is holding their weight and who is not. Members While the member names of the Charging Rhinos will remain anonymous unless you join, together we make a great group of guys. Each person has their own personality and is able to do their own thing at their own pace, yet we are easily able to bond together and fight side by side in order to complete raids or take on some of the top factions in the game - and WIN! Requirements Although a very competitive faction to say the least, the requirements set forth to be a Charging Rhinos member is not difficult by any means. It's simple, actually - score more points than are scored against you over the course of a week and you're good. Some factions require big loyalty requirements - like 50+ per day, but that's not necessary. Just think of it logically and it makes sense - if everyone scores more points than is scored against them, we will win almost every war! What this means is that you are not required to play in every single war and can even skip a day, but just make up for it later on and you're okay. This also means that it is important to have a good defensive deck so that you don't lose too many points when you are not around to play. Also, because this is just a game and everyone has a real life - as long as you notify the members of the Charging Rhinos, you are allowed to take some time off from the game if you have a vacation, school work to take care of, or whatnot. Why Join? By this point I hope I don't have to explain why you should want to join us, but here's the breakdown anyway: #We don't have crazy loyalty requirements like other top factions, yet we are extremely competitive #Our members are second to none - polite, accommodating, courteous, helpful, funny, and most importantly great at Tyrant #We are 3rd overall and still continuing our climb up the rankings #We are very well run and have great leadership and some great analytical machines which help us make correct in-game decisions #Stop reading this and go submit your application (or PM Rhino3b)! We're waiting for you! Category:Kongregate PvP Faction